Valentine's day
by BrownFox
Summary: Pitch gift Valentine's day for Jack. JackxPitch SLASH


_**Helloo people :D That's my third fanfic this pair, and it's (i think) better than other :D Longer and I try to use bettter English**_. _**Please write review! PLEEASSE**_

„Where are we going?" I whine for him, already 20 of his minutes we're going and we did not get there always yet and does not allow it how I shall be flying.

"Take it easy Jack we get there immediately, i promise worthy to wait" and a mysterious smile appears on his face. I look at it sulking, but doesn't touch him only even better smiles.

I did not count on it that Pitch anything plan special one Valentin onto a day, he somehow no the type. No type who is romantic this much, the man would expect at most a flower or similar one of him.

The big meditation we got away to the travel aim meanwhile. What a little rural average holiday house was is a wooden, brown, chimney little cottage. Before I could ask it what we will do here how, Pitch side with the door already and opens the door already. Allows, my shock even the air forget to have bought.

There are roses everywhere, on the floor rose petals to the bed, on which red silk bed linen pulls yes.

There are candles and roses on the night cupboard, with an all kinds of colour: blue, white, black and red roses altogether at least 20 pieces of rose. Candlelight reigns in a room and quiet music is playing from somewhere.

"I hope so i like it" Pitch speaks up „I did not can confusedly what do you want and I believed it would like" says it slightly confusedly. I jump into Pitch neck and I hide gladly there to it.

What gift! I feel it I would never have believed it as my heart is dislocated from his place immediately that will be like this once, but words failed me with what I could write it down onto how much i like it.

"I love you! You are the best one on the world!" I hugged Pitch neck gladly, my feet accross I embrace his waist and I start petting it so.

Pitch with a quiet satisfied groan returns kiss. Our tongue starts a boiling dance, from which one quasi become dazed.

Only the air we secede from deficiency, I climb down Pitch and I start the roses to smell.  
"From where you obtained roses with pleasure like this?" I ask it while all smell singly.

" Let my little secret be" left over responds and looks at it absently plot my head into the bunch. From behind embraces, his head is running after my shoulder, his warm breath tickles my leather and gives it a kiss gently my neck.

„You know why you received one like this?" I shake my head, onto what takes out of a red rose there raises it that let me be allowed to smell it again.

"A red rose symbolize my love felt for you, it that let anything happen I will love you that I will never give you up". Back up makes it a white buys a rose now who, and he makes me smell it.  
"A white rose symbolize you, your faithfulness, it that you're beautiful, your cleanness, it that you spot something beautiful in everybody." Back up lays it pull a blue rose out now.

" This rose symbolize you, the blue one the colour of the calmness you knew it? You give this to me mostly when I am furious you are nervous simply I have to look into your eyes only then and I calm down from within. Blue reports safety in one, sincerity. These things like that that if I am with you i feel it, i know how you do not stain there to let in the trouble, i know that you are frank with me always even then if you know it how does not stain to like your opinion, but you are able to tell it to the my face." Back up slips it into a vase and withdraws the last colour, is black.

"This symbolize me, the blsck is joined to the mourning and the depth. Deep feelings what I nourish for you, not I feel drawn towards you sexually only but i love you. You are not only a shag with who good to be after him. Not, right I behave so really sometimes as if you would be needed for it only, but is not so. I my full heart implement plot Jack Frost." Himself translates towards it and back up lays it rose, dig his hair and I draw it near to myself.

„ Pitch beautiful things these things I cannot explain what you said simply what I feel now how how much how i'm happy. I love you, and I will love you eternally i hope so you know. This not I say it because of that only, not I say it because of that only because you said beautiful ones like this. I say it because of that since I fell in love with you my full heart I am" whispering it his lips, I lock it between our lips then a couple of centimetres.

We are savouring each other's lips gently, we gnaw at it gently we fall in into the bed meanwhile and we continue the kiss battle there, for which one the air deficiency bought an end only.

Pitch kisses my lips, goes on onto the line of my neck then, there stays one a little bit sometimes tiny one fucks up, but onto only so much that there was a little red one let him stay there. I set it free from all of his dresses quickly meanwhile, the boxer stays on him only which one bulges spectacularly already.

Breaks into a smile and boxerig undresses me, his eyes quasi gobbles up. Back up hides and continues on his way entirely my bud licks away at it gently, sucks it up, bites the other one with his other hand is exciting it.

I grab a bedsheet, meanwhile inarticulate groaningsekkel I encourage it him. Delicate saliva goes on pull a stripe the boxeremnél stops then on my abdominal wall, does not take it off through a substance starts to excite.  
"Like this isn't goodhhh…." I sigh on a breathless sound, Pitch understands very much length how he should provide it how away.

„ Little impatient" one grins and the boxer takes it off.

Takes it in a hand gently only first an indicator pulls his finger throughout on him then with his breath excites even better. Pokes his language out and as if there would be only an ice-cream licks his roof, I suffer from one with a head thrown on a back.

Pulls his tongue throughout on my length only then, this bolts it down finally whole one, perfect deep throat. .

Only an the trouble that from this I am capable already elévezni and now I do not want to go away so soon, but I cannot dictate to my body, as a result of this even his head I impress it into right.

Before I would go away Pitch smacks my erection, gives a little kiss smiling.  
Do not be going yet away my beauty says it meanwhile in the drawer rummages, takes out a little bottle, slippery one after a little clatter then.

Puts it into my hand and it whips his underwear, which is totally hard already, off. I press a little into my hand and I start massaging his tail. Pitch marries it the bottle and he weigh a little his fingers, does not leave it that let me be exciting it longer.

Presses both of his slippery fingers into my entrance simultaneously by the time I suffer from huge one by the time he pulls it out slightly and starts giving in gently, slowly. After a little time already a small one hurts, added a finger to it yet though.

It takes out his fingers and a warning tövig pushes it. Takes my feet by the time even the air got sticked in me and puts it into his neck and starts delicate motion. Is very deeply in me, and pushes my prostate increasingly better.

This loud groaningsekkel I inform him about it, he groans already, increasingly more quickly and more ardently. We get simultaneously quasi into the gate of the pleasure, Pitch enjoying huge one sieves into the bed.

After he is breathing properly already slips out from me and falls over beside me. I hide there immediately his side, gently to himself embraces and I put it on it my head his chest.

" That was very good" smile onto him, looks down and breaks into a smile, gives it a kiss then my forehead.

"I climaxed" responds leans over smiling then and whispers my lips happy

„ Valentine's Day!" we kiss each other tenderly, we sink in the world of the dreams slowly then.


End file.
